


一块姐牌抹布

by FourSparks



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gangbang, Hurt No Comfort, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourSparks/pseuds/FourSparks
Summary: 警告：巨他妈无敌ooc，抹布，双性，矫情姐，人淡如菊姐，重度私设，没用原剧的无限地球危机，慎入
Comments: 15
Kudos: 5





	一块姐牌抹布

世事无常。艾斯旺像狗一样趴在地上，疲倦地伸出舌头喘气，嘴巴里散出来的热气蒸得他眼角发酸。他底下已经不知道是第几次一前一后地咬着两根鸡巴了，使用过度的两穴迟钝又酸麻，仿佛丧失了收缩的功能，让他简直怀疑正在抽插的两个人是否还能尝到摩擦挤压的快感。然而，耳边传来的激情喊叫又让他清楚这两个洞大概已经脱离了原主人的掌控，自动自发地学会了谄媚逢迎。他的屁股肿得一拍就又麻又痛，腰部软得像烂面条，嗓子彻底哑了，眼睛干得流不出一滴眼泪，皮肤敏感得随便一摸就会抽搐，全身上下都被这场漫长的奸淫打上了印记和气味。  
奸淫刚开始的时候，他还能为不切实际的漫想腾出时间和精力，比如假设他和闪电侠没有闹翻，迷恋没有飞快地转变为仇恨，那么他可能现在正在温暖的被窝里安然地操闪电侠屁股，把漂亮的极速者干成温顺柔软的小荡妇，只晓得又嗲又甜地呻吟恳求；又或者裸着身体露出奶头，挑逗他年轻气盛的偶像，把闪电侠精致又粗长的鸡巴整个地吃进喉咙，咽下他热辣新鲜的精液。他会顺着时间线回溯，大胆地勾引每一个时间段的闪电侠，压根没空筹划什么阴谋，更不会机关算尽一场空了。那时他可能还是那个金发碧眼的大胸甜心，而不是顶着黑发蓝眼平胸的皮囊，他甚至可以去找还没死的聪明威尔斯，要求这个英俊的科学家加入他们的3p。  
反正绝对不会是像现在这样，撅着屁股当一个公用的鸡巴套子，免费被操，没有人挂念，没有人记得。他遥远记忆中的亲朋好友都死光了，而闪电侠巴不得他永远不会来找他麻烦。  
到后来他什么都不想了，清晰的思绪被彻底操成了浆糊。他心平气和地等着，专心致志地保存体力和脑力。

***  
“操一个……替补，有什么意义？”中途他问那些有着模糊的脸的旁观者，并没指望什么有意义的回答。他的眼睛睁着太久，瞳孔有些失焦了，干涸的泪水凝结成一层膜，蒙蔽了他的视线。“你怎么是替补呢？！”离他最近的男人听见了，他夸张地大笑，声音充满了泄愤后的快意：“你是罪魁祸首啊！你带走了我们的英雄，是你让我们的城市沦陷了！”  
“你会被折磨致死！这只是第一步。”  
还有人调笑，“不是发现了你多长了个逼，我们也想不到要干你啊。”  
逆闪电艾斯旺一边咳嗽一边笑了。他早就有感于中城是个被惯坏了的城市，这里的顶级坏蛋除了一心一意和英雄作对好像根本没实施过什么邪恶的惊天壮举。需要精心呵护的童话，自然只会毁于外来势力倾轧——闪电侠失踪成为城市的一道伤口，而真正的邪恶和混乱很快就自那道口子里挤了进来，像瘟疫一样感染了整座城市。从痛苦于神速力连接被硬生生断开的艾斯旺像一条死狗那样被拖起来、再一次被逮捕入狱，待到都市沦陷，监狱被暴徒攻占，也就过了短短几月而已。  
新生的恶像无头苍蝇般没有准头，乱撞一气，急需一个发泄口。而倒霉的艾斯旺就是那个发泄口了，闪电侠的宿敌，导致闪电侠消失的罪人，他的身份简直是私刑的完美借口。但艾斯旺也清楚这只是暂时的，很快他们就会厌倦于为心目中的英雄开脱，而是怨恨于在他们最需要英雄的时候闪电侠没有出现，到那时，轰轰烈烈的“灭神运动”展开，艾斯旺的存在也就失去了意义。自始而终，艾斯旺都只会是这些人投射无处安放的怨怼的替补对象，就算现在的他们还不愿面对这样扭曲的自己，不愿推翻自己的英雄情节。艾斯旺很熟悉这一套，因为他就曾经拥抱了这种心理转变，风水轮流转，他却成为转变过程中的牺牲品了。他的眼前闪过一阵强光，清楚自己狼狈万分的艳照很快会在网络上传播开来；唯一的心理安慰大概是他还用着威尔斯的身体。  
所有人都认为闪电侠的失踪和他有关，只有他知道这不是真的。在原来的时间线上，闪电侠消失于几年后，后来都是艾斯旺从未来回去找他。这条时间线上的危机提前发生了，此前他也推算出来了大概的时间。不知道是出于什么心理，他选择留下来亲眼见证了闪电侠消失在金光中的瞬间：那张还留有几分稚嫩的脸露出了艾斯旺熟悉的困惑表情，好像他还没明白过来发生了什么事，但下一刻金光就汹涌着淹没了他。那一瞬，久违的悲哀狠狠击倒了艾斯旺，他好像又尝到了当初那种求而不得的痛苦，宿命像牵引绳一样牢牢地拉拽他，控制他脖子上的项圈，引导他来见证这一刻，告诉他闪电侠永远不会死在他手里，只会被一次次从他身边夺走。  
他的漫想更会是枉然。  
插在体内的阴茎似乎被他的笑声激怒了，使出了吃奶的力气往里头撞击，戳进无法想象的深处。艾斯旺瞪大眼睛，抽搐着迎来一种全新的痛楚：那本该是他的孩子才能碰触到的地方，如今却被男人的脏鸡巴耀武扬威地戳在了开口处。  
“我好像干到这骚货的子宫了！”天赋异禀的男人兴致勃勃地宣布。  
“吹牛吧，”干屁眼的男人不乐意了，“那我还干到他的小肠了呢！”  
艾斯旺咬着牙齿，心情难以言表。他的双性体征是基因实验的结果，他那个仇男的妈在体外孕育得到大力推广的未来还坚持不懈地研究如何让男性受孕，最后甚至把他送去做了试验品。结果其实是失败的，因为他多长了一套器官，而到实验后期，她的实验团队已经研究出了专门为男性内置的全新的生育结构。更令人糟心的是，在他换了身体后被改造的基因竟然顽强地留存了下来，刚开始那几周真是让他痛不欲生，体内的不适比胃绞痛还难熬，体外则又痒又刺痛，过了一年才好不容易把器官长全，结果唯一起到的作用就是让这群扒了他衣服羞辱他的暴徒享福。艾斯旺难受地按了按自己的肚子，根本不知道里头吸收了多少精液。希望他还有机会去买避孕药，他半眩晕着想，死亡并不可怕，每条时间线上都有无数个他，做出无数个类似的人生选择，而这个他好歹是陪闪电侠走到他印象中的最后了。

***  
艾斯旺醒来时正躺在一张干净的病床上，凯特琳正在旁边查看用于检查身体的仪器的指数。这个熟悉的场景让他恍惚了一瞬，但他很快被身体上的不适唤回了理智。“斯诺博士，”他向她问好，感觉喉咙像被玻璃渣子划过那样痛，“谢谢。”  
凯特琳默默地看了他一眼，迟疑了一会儿，“对不起……”她说，“最近的中城太乱了，我们没预料到会出这种岔子。你知道，他……不见了，西斯科已经不是震波了，我们没能及时赶到。” 她看起来很愧疚，艾斯旺想，其实这不是她的错。  
“没关系，”他彬彬有礼地回复，“其实我也很想他。”  
凯特琳怔怔地望着他，突然伸出手抱住他呜呜地哭了。艾斯旺有些惊讶地轻轻搂住她的后背，暗地里希望她不要误会自己在酝酿穿心手。他听见她模糊地喃喃了几句，“你放屁”、“对不起”，最后又变成了翻来覆去的“威尔斯博士”。  
或许这个小队再次需要他的援手了，艾斯旺想。心情却不是很抗拒。等到他找到闪电侠，把他带回来，之前的账目可以再慢慢清算。——他和闪电侠总是来日方长的。


End file.
